


A ballad song, really?

by trapesium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan just realized it, M/M, ballad song, chan is whipped, woojin's voice appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: “I don’t know that you listen to ballad, let alone ‘produce’ them.”Chan snickers.“Yeah me neither. Damn Woojin’s and his voice.”





	A ballad song, really?

**Author's Note:**

> I missed a class because I thought that it was cancelled? Like... they cancelled it evry wednesday morning and this time they did not, and I woke up late. I wrote this piece in anger. Anyway... sorry for you to be reading this. Please read the fic happily, thank you.

Woojin sings all the damn time.

The kids will stop him for being noisy and he would apologize, promising to stop singing but would readily has another song to hum almost unknowingly.

He never got angry when they did that. But then he rarely got angry with anything so.

“Chan- _hyung_. What is the song currently playing? I feel like I’ve heard it somewhere?”

Seungmin asked when he came visiting his studio one time.

Chan looked at the younger boy and admitted that he himself did not know. He checked his playlist and found that it was actually one ballad song.

Ballad song.

He doesn’t do ballad. Ever. _So why?_

“Ah, I remember. Woojin _-hyung_ sings this often. No wonder. I don’t know that you listen to ballad too.”

Well, he doesn’t. It is just that it was a song that Woojin sang before. And damn him if he did not look for the song and listened to it so he could compare Woojin’s voice and the original singer (in his heart Woojin always won tho).

Chan shrugged. “Why are you here, anyway? You need me or something?” he said, altering the topic not-so-smoothly. However, at that cue Seungmin’s face brightened, so Chan would consider it as a win. The topic was forgotten at last.

***

“Sing me again.” he pleads

Chan said as Woojin stopped singing. The older boy looks at him, almost with a surprised expression on his face. “I thought you hate me singing.”

“I said that?”

“Kids doesn’t want to hear me tho.”

“I am not the kids.”

Woojin chuckles. “Really? Even when I sing ballad the whole time? You don’t hate me?”

“If I hate you I will never asked you to be my main vocalist. I love your voice. I also like the songs that you always sing.”

Woojin looks at him again, this time with a full surprised expression. “Whoa… what is this sudden confession?” He chuckles. “Is it hidden camera again or… birthday prank? My birthday is not until April tho?”

Chan sighs, and plucks his phone from the charger. He shows Woojin his playlist.

“I named it ‘Woojin’s ballad songlist’.”

Woojin now stares at him with that amused look. Something that looks really good on him. Chan wants to look at him forever.

“Okay, I believe you.” Woojin finally said.

Chan looks at Woojin fondly, smiling. “So, sing me again?”

Woojin glances at Chan and laughs. Another seconds passed in silence before Woojin picked one old song to sing while Chan is still so much smiling to him.

Chan remembers that it is the one that Woojin sang for monthly evaluation long time ago when they were still trainees. Chan doesn’t remember tho, the tug that set on his heart when he listens to Woojin. Something that happens quite often recently, he notice.

He likes Woojin’s voice (and the person also). Everybody does. Nobody is denying the calming and able-aura coming from his presence in the group. So what?

“Alright, do you have song request or is it up to me to sing anything?” Woojin asked after finishing a song. This time he reaches for a guitar, the instrument that most of time only lies there in the studio unless Woojin’s using it. By this time Woojin could almost claim the guitar as his.

_Should he ask for ballad? Would Woojin sing another ballad?_

“It’s lost stars, then.” he said, when Chan did not give an answer. He tunes the guitar to play for a while, and then he sings it, while looking straight at Chan. Eyes never waver.

And then Chan gets it.

The biggest realization he ever had in his life.

He gasps.

***

“Why is there a ballad song sitting on your production folder?”

Chan looking up from his place in sofa where he was attempting a nap before Changbin barging in and examined their tracks.

“That’s for Woojin.”

“Whoa, I don’t know that you listen to ballad, let alone ‘produce’ them.”

Chan snickers. He doesn’t answer for a long time, and then there is this one sigh of defeat, an exasperated one.

“Yeah me neither.”

Changbin looks back at the sleeping form of their leader curling up in the sofa under the blanket. Then he glances at the ballad track again. He plays the track to give it a try, and really… he __shouldn’t be__  surprised to hear a familiar soft and clear voice of certain someone singing it.

“Damn Woojin’s and his voice.” Changbin curses.

A chuckle was heard under the blanket, this time, with a tinge of fondness.

“You and me both.”

**Author's Note:**

> what kind of realization? that Chan likes ballad or than he likes Woojin? I'd like to think that it's both. Again, thank you for reading ^^  
> Also, I hope you don't miss class like I did =.=


End file.
